Vehicle seats generally have a trim cover for decoratively covering the seat and protecting the cushion. Leather is a common trim cover material for vehicle seats. One example of a leather trim cover assembly is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,768 which issued on Jul. 22, 2014 to Lear Corporation.